Grey Doom
Fire and Blood The Awakening “GAH HA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!” His first breath of life became an omen scream: A new dark had awakened. Grey Doom shoved the lid off the mysterious object that looked to be holding him. The lid slammed into the wall with a loud crash, which caused Grey Doom to to panicky jump out of object that was holding him, and land on the ground in a frantic manner. His head darted from side to side, scanning the room. He stumbles around, trying to regain his footing, caching himself against the object that held him just moments ago. A sudden pain rips through his head, a vision appears: Loud thud against wall. Locked up tight. No escape. Chains clanging, can’t move feet. Hot burning. See mark burn into tight wall. With a release of his hand, Grey Doom snaps back to it, he stands back up. He took another look at what caused such a sensation. He looked upon the object: A large, made of a slab of stone, festered with blood and claw marks, a burial tomb. With that shocking revelation he cups his hand to his mouth, he took a few steps back. He Darted his head around the room, only to be suddenly startled by a cold shiver running down his spine. Grey Doom found himself in only a pair of long black pants and nothing more. His next objective was to find some clothes in this new area. Not too far away from his stone prison, a table lie. There it held clothes, belts and armor, conveniently in his size. He lets out a sigh of relief, and grabbed the cloth, white and red in color. Again a sharp pain hit his head like an poisoned arrow: Battles had. Clothes turn red with blood. Stain cross of death. Screams of victory. Screams of the defeated. Celebration. Smoke and music. Last screams, with women. Dark room. Candlelit. Sheets churning. Clothes white as drivin’ snow next morning. With a shook of his head he became clear again, his mind racing with questions. With haste he proceeds to put on all gear that lay before him. White and Red garb, leather bracers and metal greaves, face mask and boots. Last items in the room lay hanging above Grey’s head. As his head turned upward his eyes grew wider, he catches himself smiling. Mounted on the wall lay two swords with protective handles, spiked and armed at the base, and a shield. He made it within arms reach and grabbed both swords in each hand. He lowers his head, preparing to take an arrow to the head again. He was right: Cries of battle, fighting never ending. Seek, Track, Kill, Consume, Repeat. Cycle soon break. Ambushed, girl screaming for help, sound fading. Surrounded in blood. Go dark. Seeing enough, Grey Doom yells to the high Gods. He rips the weapons from the wall and falls to the ground in anger. Venting one last time with crash of the table he throws. Out of energy, he took a knee and sat. Feeling better after letting him come to what has been presented to him, he slings the shield to his back and sets in swords to rest on his back. He sought a way out of his new area. After a little more looking at his surroundings, a lever presents itself to Grey Doom. Not a second later the lever meets Grey Doom’s hand, and moves downward. A wall made of stone was now no longer stationary, for it lowered, revealing what Grey Doom to realize was called fate. He makes his way down a stone hallway. A few steps later come a wooden door. He hesitates. Still with a million and plus one questions running through his head as he examines his new found garb and gear. No memory other than the visions he experienced in the stone. Grey Doom was just that Grey. A blank slate. The visions made him feel for the Doom part. There had to be a reason for what he saw and not knowing anything after. Coming to that realization, Grey Doom swings that door with a swift whoosh, and was greeted by a heavy breeze. He threw his hand over his eyes, the light that greeted him was too much to handle. Taking a few steps forward, he hears the sound of dirt hitting his new found footwear. Now used to the light, he lowered his hand and began darting his surroundings again. Trees, grass, clear blue sky. Grey Doom finds himself in the middle of the woods. He turned around to see where he came from, only to have the wooden door that let him in startle Grey Doom with a loud shut. Curious, he pulls at the door, only to find it will not move a single inch. Shrugging, Grey Doom turns around once again to admire the scenery, only to again remember the visions, the first thing he ever saw in this new waking world. With literally no other option, Grey Doom sets off, unsure of anything now, and very little to go off, Grey Doom now sets out to find what ever sees fit, starting by wandering the land that he will soon discover to be Arkrest. Lancerus, meet Grey Doom. Networking: Murder Edition'' (Spring 1015) Greydoom and Shamus meetup story. The coastal Fort of Kon. Under repeated raids by Grazing Mountain Orcs. Hire outside sources. Shamus and Grey each see flyers with the promise of money and food. Seeing the invitation, they rush to the Watcher of the River in Northern Larkenvale. Day 1: Hired mercs gather around the outside gate of fort. Mission Briefing: Kill orcs, bring back kill count, that determines your payment. Shamus and his guild laughing with overconfidence. Grey observes from afar, weathered mask covers his face. All set out. Day 5: 12 hours into passing of the beginning of the mountain side, orcs are spotted. Pockets of fights ensure. Gorilla warfare. Shamus decides to dip out from the main fights and go around to pick off stragglers and use the other mercs as a distraction. Grey doom sess the Skulls press on, questioning their tactics, and decides to follow. The Skulls travel deeper along the coastal path, getting ever closer to the mountains. Large pack of Orcs discovered, Shamus orders a hit and run on the unknowing pack. 3….2….1…. Shamus counts down and is about to give the signal to strike when an unexpected orc lashes out and strikes Shamus from the side into a tree. Fight ensues. With vision blurry, Shamus notices his new found guild get massacred. Most of them. Blood and limbs everywhere, screams of pain. Struggling to get up, another orc is seen running toward Shamus, axe raised high, about to strike, a blade runs clean through the throat of the orc, a head falls at Shamus’ feet. Continuing his assault, Grey doom continues to kill and protect the remaining Skull members. The fight is over. With broken hands and withered souls, the Laughing Skulls are beaten and broken. Grey approaches Shamus, telling him to gather whatever skulls you can, orcs and human, and go back to Kon, it's not safe anymore, you guys lost. With a scoff, Shamus agrees and helps another skull to his feet while the remainder collect their winnings, but at what cost? Day 8: 2 Days pass. Shamus, still salty, is at the fort, thinking, pondering his Guild’s next move. Day 9: The next morning, a guard sees Grey doom from outside the fort. With backpack filled with Orc skulls on back, Grey doom is let in to turn in and claim his winnings. Grey says little, all that he requires is rest and shelter for the night. Hours pass, Shamus pays Grey a visit. He wakes Grey with the smell of hot food and Ale. Shamus thanks Grey Doom for all he did back there. Shamus wants Grey to join guild. After They talk strategies, guild structure with new ideas, new places of travel, he eventually convinces Grey to be his 2nd in command. Day 10: They decide to stay one more day at Kon for one last night food, rest, and Mortis Root. Day 11: Leave the coastal fort of Kon and head south toward Arkrest. Category:Biographies Category:Laughing Skulls Category:Recruit Category:Journeyman